


Time is an Illusion...

by Blandlettuce69



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Song fic, Time adventure, love writing this while my head hurts, my first story is FUCKING ANGST, oh my fucking god willbur fucking dead-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blandlettuce69/pseuds/Blandlettuce69
Summary: "I never got to sing you the rest of that song, did I will..."
Kudos: 59





	Time is an Illusion...

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A HEADACHE AND I HATE IT SO MUCH OH MY FUCKING GOD  
> also love the angst here got the idea from TikTok ill link them in the comments cause I really cant bother to right now.

In the little cottage in the middle of the woods lived a happy family of four. One father and three adorable children.

As the father sat the youngest in his lap the two older kids sat down, which belonged to his oldest son and the brown that belonged to his middle. His pride and joys.

The small brunette nodded as he started strumming the melody that he had learned. 

"Time is an Illusion to make things make sense..."

The blonde softly sang the lyrics to his three sons, one asleep, one drifting off into a deep sleep, and one learning a new skill he would come to love.

"So we are always living in the present tense..."

The soft strumming the boy managed to play mixed with the singing of his father made a song that felt made you feel like you were flying.

"It feels unforgiving when a good thing ends..."

When the father realized the tune had stopped he looked down to realize that both of his oldest children had fallen asleep. It was past their bedtime.

Every night after night he hummed the same tune when tucking them into their beds and it never failed to put them to sleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Walking through the woods to his own son's grave wasn't an easy thing to do, especially when you were the one who killed him. Phil couldn't help but shed a tear when he set his eyes on the gray stone. Perfectly placed under a tall dark oak tree. As he walked up to it with a guitar and a bouquet of flowers in hand he smiled. Instead of crying or greaving, he simply smiled, placed the bouquet of red, white, and pink carnations with a single Red Chrysanthemum, then sat down beside the grave. "I never did get to sing you the rest of that song, did I, Wilbur?" He talked as if the other could hear him, he could, There was just no way for Philza to know. He couldn't see or feel the messy-haired brunette leaning on his shoulder.

The blonde chuckled and moved the same guitar from all those years ago into his hands so that he could play the melody he knew by heart. The melody that was used to hush his children to sleep and bring his family together. The same family that had slowly fallen apart over the years.

"Time is an illusion that helps things make sense...  
So we are always living in the present tense...  
It seems unforgiving when a good thing ends...  
But you and I will always be back then...  
You and I will always be back then...  
You and I will always be back then...  
You and I will always be back then...  
You and I will always be back then..."

By the second verse Phil was in tears, he missed his son, he missed his little patchwork family, he missed his little blonde-haired and blue-eyed child running around and trying to spar with his older brother, he missed techno sitting in his lap as he read him a book, he missed teaching Wilbur how to play the guitar, but he missed his children calling him father when he came home from a long day at work. Where did it all go? It was so perfect and now it's all in shambles. He just wanted to live peacefully with his children. It was the only thing he wanted, but that was impossible to have now.

"Singing will happen, happening, happened...  
Will happen, happening, happened...  
And will happen again and again...  
Cause you and I will always be back then...

If there was some amazing force outside of time...  
To take us back to where we were...  
And hang each moment up like pictures on the wall...  
Inside a billion tiny frames so that we could see it all, all, all...  
It would look like...

Will happen, happening, happened...  
Will happen, happening, happened...  
And will happen again and again...  
Cause you and I will always be back then...  
Cause you and I will always be back then...  
Cause you and I will always be back then...  
That's why...  
You and I will always be best friends..."

As the blonde finished the melody he felt like ten weights had been lifted off his shoulders, he hadn't sung that song in so long yet he knew it by heart. It was his kid's favorite song after all. He wiped his eyes away with his sleeve and stood up. "I love you my foolish son Wilbur, And I love you too Fundy."  
He knew he hadn't only been singing for his son, he was also singing to another member of the family, his grandson.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

When the orange fox heard his name being called he couldn't help but flinch. How could the older male even know he was there? He didn't know, and at the moment he could care less. Right now he was focused on controlling his sobbing, he had known that song. It was the one his father and uncles used to hum every once and a while, none of them had remembered the lyrics. He couldn't bring himself to hate the man who killed his father, the song just added to the list of reasons as to why Philza Minecraft is one of the best people that have ever existed.

**Author's Note:**

> fundy a sneaky boy, not sneaky enough though.


End file.
